yang Terbaik
by pelangi senja
Summary: Yang terbaik bukanlah apa yang tampak dan yang kau inginkan semuanya dapat terwujud. another fict tentang persahabatan dan cinta. update untuk merayakan 1 tahun publish di FFn juga untuk LalaNur Aprilia birthday. mind to ripiu?
1. Chapter 1

Hai semua! *nyengir kuda* saya lagi bingung buat cari bahan di fict 4th panel scene show, eh malah tiba-tiba ada ide buat fict gaje ini di benak saya. Kalau lagi senggang, mohon dibaca yaaa! XD oh ya reviewnya juga jangan ketinggalan! Oh ya baca juga fict saya yang saya sebut di atas ya! *berani minta*

Ok let's begin! Ya-Ha! 

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>

**Story: Riichiro Inagaki**

**Art: Yuusuke Murata**

**A Eyeshield 21 fanfiction: yang Terbaik**

**Warning: newbie, typo, gaje, abal, no sense, gak mutu, gak kerasa apapun sedatar jalanan beraspal, gak suka? Tinggal tekan back kok!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>~Second POV~<p>

Tatapanmu terpaku pada langit-langit kamar. Hanya dentingan suara jam dinding yang menemanimu. Malam ini sungguh sepi, bagaimana tidak, sekarang sudah pukul dua malam. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang masih terjaga karena kesibukannya masing-masing. Ya, termasuk dirimu.

Sudah dua jam yang lalu kamu mencoba memejamkan mata itu untuk tidur, dan itu berarti sudah dua jam pula kamu menatap kosong langit-langit kamar itu.

"fuh…" kamu menghembuskan nafas panjang, mencoba untuk lebih rileks agar bisa terlelap. Tapi seperti yang bisa ditebak, usahamu berakhir sia-sia.

Sebenarnya daripada tidur, nafsumu untuk menangis lebih besar. Namun, harga dirimu tak ingin membiarkan hal itu terjadi, entah harga diri macam apa yang masih ingin kau pertahankan saat ini.

Tanpa kamu sadari matamu mulai memanas, bulir-bulir air jatuh di pipimu tanpa adanya aba-aba. Kamu langsung duduk dari tempatmu berbaring, kemudian mengusap air matamu perlahan. "Aku tidak boleh menangis! Aku tidak boleh me…"

Kata-katamu terputus karena airmatamu jatuh. Semakin kuat kamu menahan tangismu, semakin kuat dorongan untuk menangis itu timbul. Semakin cepat kamu mengusap air matamu, semakin cepat pula butiran kristal bening itu turun. Kamu membanting tubuhmu itu ke kasur, dan kemudian menyembunyikan wajahmu di balik bantal. Akhirnya kamu menyerah pada dirimu sendiri, kamu menangis terisak. Menangis seorang diri di malam yang sunyi. Meratapi suatu kenyataan pahit. Kenyataan bahwa sahabat dan orang yang sangat kausukai saling mencintai…

Tidakkah itu terdengar konyol? Sungguh menyedihkan bukan? Takdir seakan menertawaimu. Orang yang mendukungmu untuk menggapai cintamu adalah orang yang sama dengan orang yang menghancurkannya. Penusuk dari belakang, pengkhianat!

Handphonemu bergetar, kamu meraihnya dengan malas. Sungguh orang seperti apa yang menghubungimu di saat yang sangat tidak tepat ini?

_You've got a mail _itulah yang tertera di layar. Kamupun membuka mail itu.

From: Karin

Mamo! Besok pulang sekolah kita ketemuan ya, ada hal penting yang mau kubicarakan nih! o

Kutunggu di gerbang sekolah^^

Begitu selesai membaca mail dari sahabatmu itu kamu langsung membanting handphonemu ke sembarang arah. Handphone tak bersalah itupun hancur berkeping-keping. Hatimu sungguh kalut, otakmu yang cerdas itu seakan-akan lumpuh, tak bisa lagi berpikir jernih. Hanya kebencian dan dendam yang tertanam di dalamnya. Dasar pengkhianat!

Kamu sudah tahu atau tepatnya kamu sudah mengira, pasti besok dia akan meminta maaf kepadamu sambil berpura-pura menyesal atas perbuatannya lengkap dengan air mata buaya menghiasi sudut matanya. Tapi kamu tak peduli, kamu takkan pernah peduli. Kamu sudah terlanjur berniat takkan menemuinya besok, terserah dia mau menunggumu sampai mati, itu bukan urusanmu! Benarkah begitu? Atau… 

~TBC~ *seenak idung author~ 

Apaan tuh? Gantung gak jelas? Benar! Maklum aja lagi dikejar-kejar tugas T_T udahlah sebelum nanti saya jadi curhat gak nentu atau ceritanya yang makin gak jelas mau dibawa kemana, sampai sini dulu aja ya. Thanks udah baca, review ya! XD review dalam berupa ide atau request saya terima semua kok! :3


	2. Chapter 2

Di sela-sela ujian saya menyempat-nyempatkan diri buat update, bosan sih belajar terus haha *digampar*

Oh ya, kan ada beberapa orang nih yang bilang fandom kita tercinta ini sepi, yah apa mau dikata, doain aja author-author itu semua cuma hiatus bentar dan pasti bakal balik lagi secepat kilat, biar fandom ini jadi rame! Yeeey! XD

Ok kita mulai aja nih cerita, selamat menikmati~

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>

**Story: Riichiro Inagaki**

**Art: Yuusuke Murata**

**A Eyeshield 21 fanfiction: yang Terbaik**

**Warning: newbie, AU (mereka sekolah di SMU Deimon semua), typo, gaje, abal, no sense, gak mutu, gak kerasa apapun sedatar jalanan beraspal, gak suka? Tinggal tekan back kok!**

* * *

><p>Kamu melirik boneka panda besar pemberian Karin yang tengah duduk manis di meja tepat di samping tempat tidurmu. Itu adalah hadiah ulang tahun darinya sebulan lalu. Masih segar di ingatanmu senyum tulus yang terukir di wajahnya kala itu. Sebelum akhirnya kau mengatahui semua hal menyakitkan ini tanpa sepengetahuannya, dulu hari-hari bersamanya terasa begitu indah.<p>

Sebenarnya Karin adalah sahabat terbaik yang pernah ada. Kamu tahu itu, sangat tahu. Tapi saat ini kamu benar-benar masih belum bisa menerima semuanya. Kamu harus mendinginkan kepalamu dulu, ya mungkin besok memang belum saat yang tepat untuk bicara dengannya.

Kamupun kembali pada kegiatan awalmu, menatap nanar langit-langit kamar dengan wajah sendu, kegiatan yang sangat konyol. Kamu sudah cukup lama memendam perasaan sakit hati itu dan kamu rasa hari ini adalah puncaknya. Kamu mengangkat tangan kananmu dan kemudian menatapnya. Sungguh, kamu sendiri tak mengerti untuk apa kamu melakukan itu. Kamu sudah benar-benar kusut, galau.

~Normal POV~

Sebentar lagi jarum pendek pada jam akan menunjukkan angka tiga. Hari sudah semakin dingin. Mamori menarik selimut dan kemudian tenggelam kedalamnya dengan perasaan yang masih tak menentu. Dia masih belum bisa tidur. Walaupun ia lelah, tapi matanya tetap tak bergeming, matanya hanya menginginkan pemiliknya menangis. Jujur sebenarnya iapun sungguh sangat ingin menangis dan berteriak keras untuk melepaskan semua gundahnya. Tapi sekarang sudah hampir pukul tiga pagi, ia tahu terlalu beresiko untuk berteriak pada jam ini.

"hoaahmm…" Mamori menguap cukup lebar. Akhirnya ia mengantuk juga. Diraihnya tombol lampu di meja tempat yang sama dengan panda tadi, kemudian mematikannya sambil sebelumnya berbisik, "Selamat tidur." Untuk dirinya sendiri.

…..

Keesokan paginya saat sang surya mulai merangkak naik menuju singgasananya di atas langit, iapun membagi cahayanya yang menusuk itu. Cahaya itu memaksa masuk ke kamar Mamori melalui celah-celah jendela kamarnya. Ia terbangun karena cahaya itu tepat mengarah ke matanya. Menganggu tidurnya yang baru saja dimulai dua jam lalu. Mamori bangun dari kasur tercintanya dengan perlahan. Walaupun ia tahu hari ini pasti akan menjadi hari yang sangat berat, tapi tidak sedikitpun ada niat untuk melarikan diri dari kenyataan terbesit di hatinya.

Mamori berangkat ke sekolah dengan persiapan seadanya dan kemudian tak lupa berpamitan kepada orang tuanya. Ia berangkat dengan hati yang masih gelisah. Perjalanan ke sekolah kali ini terasa sangat panjang. Yang disepanjang perjalanan itu ia hanya menatap kosong jalanan yang ia lalui. Melihat pemandangan yang bergerak silih berganti dengan perasaan hampa.

Mamori terus berjalan ke sekolah dengan perasaan seperti itu. Tapi tiba-tiba ia menghentikan langkahnya mendadak saat melihat seseorang berdiri di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Seseorang yang bisa dibilang menjadi penyebab semua hal ini terjadi. Orang yang ia sukai, sangat-sangat ia sukai. Yang akhirnya menjadi pacar sahabatnya sendiri. Pria tampan itu berdiri didepan gerbang sambil melipat kedua tangannya seperti menanti kehadiran seseorang. Pria itu juga terus melirik jam tangannya pertanda dia sudah menunggu orang itu cukup lama. Yang juga artinya orang yang ia tunggu itu pastinya sangatlah penting. Tentu saja ia menunggu Karin, kalau bukan siapa lagi?

Mamori melewatinya dengan langkah seribu, ia sangat berharap pria itu tak melihatnya yang membuatnya harus menyapanya untuk sekedar basa-basi. Menyakitkan.

"Anezaki!" pria itu memanggil Mamori.

Mamori semakin mercepat langkahnya seakan-akan tak mendengar suara pria itu.

"Anezaki!" ia memanggil Mamori sekali lagi. Kali ini cukup keras, ia memanggil sambil mengikuti Mamori dengan langkah yang tidak kalah cepat.

Mamori masih terus berjalan atau mungkin bisa dibilang setengah berlari dengan tetap berpura-pura tak mendengar pria itu memanggil.

~TBC~ *seenaknya lagi*

Jadi mau tau siapa pria itu? Mau tau? Beneran mau tau? XD

Yah liat aja sendiri ya di chap selanjutnya *digebukin*

Review please! *senyum-senyum gaje*


	3. Chapter 3

"Tunggu, Anezaki! Dari tadi aku menunggumu di sini!" teriaknya tetap mengikutiku.

A-apa? Refleks aku menghentikan langkahku kemudian berbalik menatapnya.

"Ah, akhirnya berhenti juga." ujarnya dengan wajah lega.

"mm … Ada apa?" tanyaku seakan tak bersalah.

"Akhir-akhir ini kenapa kau menjauhiku sih?" tanyanya langsung dengan wajah heran dan dahi berkerut.

Ah! Itu dia pertanyaan yang paling kuhindari!

"Masa? Biasa aja kok." jawabku dengan suara datar, berusaha terdengar senormal mungkin.

"Benar begitu?" tanyanya curiga. Ekspresinya kali ini sangat menggemaskan.

"hm … Ya."

"Wah, berarti hanya perasaanku saja ya." balasnya sambil tertawa kecil.

Dasar bodoh, tentu saja itu bukan perasaanmu! Aku benar-benar menghindarimu tahu!

"Sepertinya kamu kurang sehat, wajahmu pucat. Apa ada masalah yang menganggumu? Cerita saja padaku." lanjutnya khawatir. Sifatnya yang baik inilah yang kusukai darinya. Ia terlalu baik pada semua orang dan sering menyebabkan kesalah pahaman. Mungkin aku menyukainya karena kesalah pahaman itu juga.

"Tidak kok, aku tidak kenapa-napa."

"Kalau begitu ayo senyum!" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Aku pun tersenyum dengan terpaksa.

"Tuh kan, kamu kan cantik, kalau tersenyum makin cantik."

Bukan bermaksud sombong, tapi sejak dulu aku sudah biasa dibilang cantik, tapi entah kenapa saat keluar dari mulutnya itu terasa lebih manis dan tulus. Wajahku pun merona merah, aku langsung memalingkan wajahku dari hadapannya.

"Jadi … hanya itu yang ingin kamu sampaikan?" tanyaku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Yaa ... aku rasa ...,"

"Kalau gitu aku ke kelas duluan ya." aku mengakhiri pembicaraan dan langsung berlalu melewatinya, meninggalkannya sediri dalam diam.

Sebenarnya aku sangat ingin berbicara dengannya lebih lama, berteriak di hadapannya. Meneriakkan kata-kata cinta atau memakinya karena malah menyukai Karin, bukan aku. Kemudian menangis memohon agar ia berpaling padaku. Tapi, tak banyak yang bisa kuperbuat. Walaupun ia mengetahui aku menyukainya, tapi dia tetap memilih Karin. Ditambah lagi dia tidak tahu kalau aku mengetahui mereka berpacaran di belakangku.

Eh? Tunggu. Berpacaran di belakangku? Jangan-jangan selama ini Karin juga suka padanya tapi tak sanggup mengatakannya karena segan padaku? Lalu saat Yamato menyatakan perasaannya, Karin meminta untuk merahasiakan hubungan mereka dariku? Jika benar begitu berarti akulah pengkhianat sebenarnya karena aku lebih memilih keegoisanku daripada sahabatku sendiri? Oh Tuhan, apa yang sudah hamba-Mu ini lakukan?

Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung berlari menuju kelas Karin walaupun bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Saat aku datang, Karin terlihat bingung karena aku tampak begitu terburu-buru.

"Ada apa, Mamori? Kau kenapa?" tanyanya khawatir.

Aku tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Aku malah makin membuatnya bingung dan khawatir dengan menarik tangannya ke luar kelas kemudian berlari menuju atap sekolah.

"Mamori! Pelajaran akan dimulai! Kita mau kemana?" tanyanya disela-sela aksi penculikan itu.

Aku masih tidak menjawab, terus berlari dan akhirnya berhenti ketika sampai di atap sekolah. Di sini benar-benar sepi. Sekarang benar-benar hanya ada aku dan Karin.

"Mamori?" Karin masih saja bingung.

"Karin, hal apa yang ingin kau bicarakan sepulang sekolah itu?"

"e ... itu … bukankah sudah kubilang aku akan mengatakannya sepulang sekolah nanti?"

"Aku tidak bisa menunggu selama itu!" aku menghardiknya.

"…." Dan Karin hanya diam menunduk.

"Kenapa kamu malah diam?"

"Aku … aku tak tahu harus memulai darimana …,"

"Apa susahnya sih bilang kalau kau pacaran dengan Yamato!" bentakku emosi.

Karin terbelalak kaget dan ketakutan, "Da-darimana kamu tahu?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu! Dasar pengkhianat!" hei, hei! Bukan itu yang ingin aku katakan! Tch, aku benar-benar sudah terbawa emosi.

Karin memucat, lututnya lemas, ia pun terduduk sambil menangis terisak. Satu kalimat dariku tadi benar-benar sudah menusuk hatinya. Aku hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan dingin.

"A … aku tak tahu harus bagaimana … aku menyayanginya juga sangat menyayangimu .…" ujarnya sambil tetap menangis.

"Tentu kau tahu 'kan kau tidak akan bisa memiliki keduanya sekaligus!"

"Aku tahu, aku tahu itu. Makanya, aku memilihmu karena kamu lebih penting dari segalanya. Aku akan putus dengan Yamato nanti …," ujarnya lirih.

Emosiku pun meluap setelah mendengar perkataanya itu, "Karin! Aku membawamu kesini bukan untuk dikasihani! Juga bukan untuk menyuruhmu memutuskan Yamato atau bersujud meminta maaf padaku! Tapi aku sebagai sahabat kesini untuk …," aku berhenti karena tiba-tiba air mataku yang kutahan sedari tadi akhirnya jatuh di pipi, "untuk mendukungmu hubunganmu dengannya." aku sudah tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Hanya air mata yang mewakili perasaanku saat itu. Begitu pula dengan Karin, tangisnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Kami terhanyut oleh perasaan masing-masing.

"… itulah yang terbaik." kataku seraya mengahapus airmata. "Bahagialah dengannya, aku tidak akan menganggu kalian. Kita sudahi saja semua ini." Ucapku seraya pergi menjauh, air mata yang tadi sudah kuhapus kembali turun. Aku meninggalkan Karin yang makin terisak pedih. Sepersekian detik setelah itu, hujan pun turun dengan derasnya mengiringi tangisan kami berdua.

Yang terbaik bukanlah apa yang tampak dan yang kau inginkan semuanya dapat terwujud. Ada kalanya yang terbaik adalah apa yang tak tampak dan kemudian kau mengalah untuk memberikan yang terbaik itu kepada orang yang kau sayangi.

.

.

.

—**OWARI—**

**.**

* * *

><p>AN:

Ehm, ehm, tes tes satu dua tiga. Yak! Kembali lagi dengan author gaje-superabal- radaaneh ini!

Pas liat-liat profil sendiri kaget juga ada satu fict yang nggak di update-update dari setahun yang lalu -_- hahahaha #ketawamiris

Sebenarnya ini fict udah jadi setahun yang lalu, tapi yah, rencananya mau diperluas ceritanya, tapi, tapi maaf aku udah _stuck_ banget -_-

Banyak maaf, seribu maaf deh buat para readers yang nantiin fict ini upate #emangada? #ngareptingkatdewa

Kepada **Sky Melody** maaf banget yah, aku tak bisa memberikan yang terbaik sesuai dengan judulnya kepada kamu. Yak, silahkan bunuh diriku dengan pisau yang kamu punya~ lalalala~ #stress sekali lagi maaf banget T_T

Hm ... karena fict ini udah jadi setahun yang lalu, rasanya pas aja di publish sekarang karena sekarang tepat satu tahun aku publish fict di FFn! Yeeeey! XD dan fic ini benar-benar gak ada perubahan dari yang udah jadi setahun yang lalu tapi sepertinya gaya bahasanya tak jauh beda ya dengan yang sekarang u,u #pundungdipojokan

Sedikit mungkin aku ingin menyampaikan kepada teman-teman semua penghuni FESI, terima kasih atas bantuannya selama setahun ini, tanpa adanya kalian, entah apa jadinya author gaje ini, mungkin akan semakin gaje saja? Atau malah berubah jadi serius? Entah lah. Yang penting terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya kepada kalian semua, _you are rock Guys_! :*

Oh ya, satu lagi, happy birthday buat LalaNur Aprilia yang katanya berulang tahun hari ini! ._.d Terima kasih sudah mereview fict-fict saya, ehm, dan juga kenapa gak bikin account FFn? Atau malah udah punya? Boleh minta penname? Fb? Twitter? #plak #digamparbolakbalik

Oke, maaf kalau a/n-nya kepanjangan. Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini, mind to ripiu? XD


End file.
